


Sacrifice

by Peggysousfan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ANGST!!!, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted, Bellarke, F/M, Mourning, Protective Bellamy Blake, Reunions, Season/Series 03, Self Sacrifice, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, This is very very dark, like a lot, major angst train, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: Clarke is the only one who knows the passphrase to access the Flame, and ALIE knows this. Roan, Clarke, and the others come up with a plan to use the Flame on Ontari, but it all goes wrong. In order to save her people, Clarke hurts herself to prevent ALIE from getting the Flame, but it backfires.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	1. This was Not the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> So..I was doing a rewatch of the show, because season 7 sucks. And then I got a horrible, horrible!, angst idea of a alternative route for when Roan and Clarke try to sneak into Polis and kidnap Ontari for the Flame. Basically lots of angst and some gore. Just a heads up. 
> 
> A/N I do NOT own the characters, some plot, or some of the dialogue used. This is just bouncing off the show a bit before diverging.

The plan was simple enough to execute as long as things went as they should.It didn't help that Clarke had changed things slightly, agreeing to go with Roan into Polis, but they made it work. Roan takes Clarke as his 'prisoner' into Polis and offers the Flame. Once Ontari appears Bellamy and the others will release a gas from Mount Weather to knock out everyone not expecting it. Then they extract Clarke, Roan, and and unconscious Ontari to disconnect her from ALIE and give her the Flame. Simple.

If only it played out that way...

Roan and Clarke walk through the city without a problem, only to stop when near Polis's tower surrounded by people sitting down. 

"I am Roan, King of Azgeda. And I have what the commander seeks." 

He paces in a circle to show off the Flame, grabbing the attention of everyone around them. They all open their eyes and stand, circling in on Clarke and Roan. This was it, once Ontari comes the others need to use the gas. But what the people in Polis were doing was strange. Clarke felt something was off. And so did Roan. 

"I don't like what I'm sensing. So, if she wants it, she can come to me." Roan states, but that doesn't stop more people from coming to trap them.

As they stand there watching as the chipped people encircle them, a familiar face Clarke hasn't seen in a while catches her eye. Thelonieous Jaha. He walks towards them with stride and purpose while looking at the Flame. Something was definitely wrong, this wasn't part of the plan. Ontari was suppose to appear, not Jaha.

Clarke's head sins with possibilities of what is going on, why he would be here instead of the soon to be commander, but each possibility makes her blood run cold.

"Hello Clarke." As Jaha speaks Roan glances her way questioningly, but there was no time to explain how she knew Jaha. That and the cloth over her lips was also stopping her from explaining. "Your mother will be so pleased to see you."

As he says this Clarke's fear only grows. _Dammit where is Ontari?_ she thinks while glancing towards the tunnel where Bellamy was. 

"Who are you? Where's Ontari?" Roan stops any further conversation to get to the point, but that was not how Jaha was going to play it out.

"Not coming out. But you can give the flame to me, I'll makes sure she gets it." He holds out his hand to Roan for the exchange, but the Azgeda kind only closes his hand in response. Clarke looks to Bellamy again, hoping to portray her message.

_This was not the plan. Something is wrong._

"Your friends in the tunnel can't help you." Jaha says while his eye catches the path Clarke was looking to. Both Roan and Clarke tense at his words when realization hits; ALIE knows their plan. "Now give me the flame."

No... This can't be happening. Not again. Clarke looks to Roan and Jaha before the tunnels as everyone steps closer to them, the circle of chipped people engulfing them. Roan tenses and grabs Clarke from behind, holding a knife to her throat. _What is he doing?_ Clarke starts to panic as he says,

"Back up or she dies." 

She can already imagine Bellamy panicking and scrambling to do something to stop this, that is if he and the others weren't captured already. Given the sight of the street of blood, it was easy to assume they torture people to submit taking the key. If they did that to Bellamy and the others... Clarke tense at the thought and closes her eyes. She couldn't loose him again.

"Save the theatrics. We know you're together. We know everything." Jaha points out, but Roan doesn't drop the knife.

"Then you know she's the only one who can activate the flame." As he says this Clarke realizes he's right. Without her ALIE never gets what she wants. Bellamy can be safe, and so can the others... Roan tugs tighter, making Clarke choke to prove his point to Jaha.

"You're right." He points, his eyes shining a bit brighter at the realization. "We need her alive."

Roan gets anxious and loosens his grip before mumbling in her ear low and deep. "Run." He quickly releases her to take off, but she steals the knife from his hand and plunges it into herself. Without her ALIE never gets what she wants. She could never take the chip or help them access the flame. Without Clarke this could end.

"Clarke!" Roan yells but stops when surrounded by others with Kane pointing a gun in his direction. As this happens a voice further away screeches. 

"NOO!!!" Clarke looks up as the blood drips down her abdomen before she rips the knife out. She glances towards the tunnels before vaguely hearing someone call out to her. "PRINCESS!"

"Bell'my..."

She mumbles faintly before everything goes dark. Her entire world spinning as she collapses to the ground. A gunshot rings through the air as a pair of hands reach out to her, trying to stop the bleeding. 

"We need to get Abby. Without Clarke ALIE can't get the code."Kane says, suddenly by Jaha's side.

"Then get her." 


	2. The Queen's Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy watched as Clarke sacrificed herself for everyone. What will he do? What can he think? Will they finish the plan and see it through or run?

She stabbed herself. Clarke stabbed herself to prevent ALIE from using her to get the code. Bellamy could hardly believe what he had seen before his eyes. Those that were chipped had made their way into the tunnel and detained them, but as they did they pressed Bellamy against the metal cage and what he witnesses was worse than any nightmare he's had. 

"NOO!!! PRINCESS!!" He shouts but it was no use. She grips the knife to rip it from her body, letting it fall from her hand before she collapses. 

"Bell what the hell is going on?!"Octavia asks frantically but is shoved around by a chipped grounder. She couldn't see what Bellamy had, but she knew it was bad. Bellamy never yelled like that; ever.

Bellamy can't tell his sister what happened, the words never form on his lips as they are dragged from through the tunnel. Tears fall down his face as the image repeats. _Clarke's dead. Clarke's dead. Clarke's dead..._

"Bellamy?" Miller tries again, but the man never answers. 

All he can see is Clarke plunging the knife into her body over and over again before she falls. She scarified herself to stop ALIE from getting the flame. Clarke sacrificed herself and Bellamy couldn't stop her. Roan was suppose to keep her safe, and he couldn't. Bellamy was suppose to keep her alive and he failed. She trusted him with her life and he didn't come through. 

A grunting noise from up ahead pulls Bellamy from his thoughts. Chipped grounders were beating people into submitting to take the chip. They force Bellamy, Octavia, Miller, Monty, and Bryan to their knees while each waiting their turn. This goes on for several minutes before they stop abruptly in unison. 

"Let's go. She wants Bellamy." They pull Bellamy to his feet and try to take him away, but Octavia stands as well. 

"Where are you taking him?" But as soon as she's up, she's down. Someone hits her from behind to make her kneel again, and Bellamy sees.

"Leave her alone!" He's already lost Clarke, he will not lose his sister too. "O! Its okay, O." He looks to the others as they grow angry and fearful. They didn't know what was going to happen to Bellamy and they were ready to fight. "Its okay." He reassures them.

They stand down and kneel again while the grounders take Bellamy away. They stay close by to prevent him from escaping but stop as a voice from the darkness calls out to them. 

"If I were you, I'd hit the deck." Bellamy recognizes the man speaking and smirks internally. A grounder shines a light on the man and it reveals none other than John Murphy. 

"Murphy? Everyone hit the ground!" Bellamy order and his friends obey. Gun shots fire and take out their captures, freeing them. Bellamy smirks as he stand, Murphy. Always the cockroach.

"Fancy meeting you here," He snarks. Bellamy's hakes his head as his hands are freed. 

"More will come. We have to hurry and leave." Indra speaks while keeping her gun close. Well that's new. Bellamy thinks. Pike is the one setting Bellamy free as he asks if he was okay. He is unsure what to think or do as he sees the man in front of him. Pike used him, made him believe things as he betrayed his sister and Clarke. 

_Clarke..._ Bellamy swallows the lump that forms thinking about her. _Not now._

"Thanks." He turns away from Pike to face Murphy. "What are you doing here?"

"You're welcome." Murphy responds. "Nathan! You've looked better." Miller feigns annoyance at Murphy while shoving his shoulder. 

"You haven't" Both men chuckle while Indra helps Octavia. 

They discuss Pike and how he killed Lincoln, this news shocking Indra. Both woman glare at Pike before Bellamy intrudes. He knows what they'e thinking but now is not the time for vengeance. They needed to go through with the plan, as much as they could. Clarke said Murphy knew the phrase as well, he was there when Titus took the flame out of Lexa's head. Being that Clarke was... gone.. They needed Murphy's help.

"Did you guys miss the part where I said its time to go?"

"We're not leaving." Bellamy's voice deepens. He struggles to speak but ties to keep his composure fro what he will have to say next. 

"We just saved your lives. Why do I feel like I'm going to regret doing that?"Bellamy gulps while he fights back his emotions. He has to say it out loud. He has to. 

"Clarke's dead. We need your help to get Ontari and use the Flame."

"WHAT!?" Everyone erupts into rage, confusion, and fear. 

"What are you talking about, Bell? Clarke was with Roan!" Octavia shouts. Bellamy tries to hold it in, but a single tear escapes. 

"She was. But something went wrong. Jaha knew our plan and-" His voice cracks as he pushes forward, everyone, including Pike, hanging on to his every word. "Roan tried to run, but Clarke took his knife and..and she-"

"She thought without her ALIE would never get the code from the flame." Murphy figures out. Bellamy nods while refusing to look up when a hand touches his shoulder. 

"Bell.."

"We can't let her sacrifice be in vane. We need to get Ontari, use the EMP, and give her the flame to stop ALIE."

"Bell if we go to that tower we won't be able to fight our way back out again."

"If we stop ALIE, then we won't have to." Everyone glances at each other before looking to Bellamy. Were they really going to do this? Pike sighs and hand Bellamy a gun. Indeed they were. 

"Up the tower. Great." Murphy exaggerates. 

"For Clarke." Bellamy says in finality, and the others mimic him. 

"For Clarke."


	3. Plan B Failed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did the chipped grounders try to take Bellamy? What did Alie want with him? Did Clarke survive? All answers wait below ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bits of torture and A TON of ANGST!!! Like.. whoops lol There is torture in this chapter, so here's your heads up :)

Jaha carries Clarke's unconscious body through the tower doors and into the thrown room where Abby griffin stood. She, Ontari, ALIE, and other chipped grounders stared at the blonde Griffin's bleeding form.

"Set her down gently, I'll get my med kit." 

Abby already knows what happened to Clarke. The neural link she and everyone has showed her the events as they played out. Clarke taking the knife from Roan and using it on herself to prevent anyone knowing the passphrase to the second AI. It was foolish and reckless, along with desperate, but ALIE needed the code within the flame.

She gets to work immediate to stop the bleeding and check for a pulse. Its faint, but there. She's still alive. Abby reaches into her kit to fix the wound and then injects Clarke with a dose of adrenaline. At first it doesn't work, worrying everyone in the room. She need to be concision if they were going to get the passphrase for the flame.

Within seconds she gasps and jumps, startled, before looking frantically at her surroundings. Clarke stops when she lands on a familiar face near her. "Mom?" 

Clarke sits up more but doubles over at the pain in her abdomen, reminding her of what had happened. She looks up at her mother before glancing at the others. Ontari, Kane, and Jaha were all there waiting. 

"No.." Her hand ghost over her body where the wound was as tears form in her eyes. She failed. Abby reaches out and places her hands on her shoulders before embracing her, shocking Clarke.

"You're going to be fine." Clarke tenses but says nothing. How could she when she nearly died for nothing. Her plan had failed. "I missed you." At this Clarke pulls away. 

"I will never take the chip." Abby stares on with a blank expression, not at all hearing what Clarke is saying. 

"For now we just need your help with the flame. What's the passphrase Clarke?" 

She stares at her mother with disbelief and hurt. She stopped Clarke from dying only to use her. ALIE really had taken over her mother's mind. Clarke abstains and doesn't say a word. 

"Stubborn, like her mother." Jaha comments. 

Abby looks over her shoulder at him before gesturing to the chipped grounders to take hold of Clarke. She groans from her stab wound as they heave her to her feet and drag her across the room. If she wasn't going to talk, they would torture it out of her.

"Hey. Hey! Let me go!"

Clarke tries to pull away, but her wound and lack of strategy prevents her. The two who shove her against a pole behind were too strong. They force her against the pole and bound her hand behind her back, the movement sending shock waves of pain through her. Abby walks closer to them while they force Clark'e head back and tie a restraint on her neck and bound her legs.

"Mom! Mom. Don't let them do this. Please." She whimpers, her voice cracking. They were going to torture her without mercy. Until she gave them what they wanted.

"I'm not letting them do this. I'm doing this."

Clarke fights back a sob while grunting to pull away from the restraints,but it was no use. She was trapped. Her mother takes out a scalpel from her medical bag before walking towards Clarke again, this time not to heal her wounds, but inflict them. Clarke's lower lip wobbles as she watched her mother. This wasn't real, she was being controlled. 

"What's the passphrase Clarke?" Abby asks, but Clarke can only stare at this figure of her mother. What comes next forces a sob from her as the scalpel pierces her skin through her chest cavity.

"Ah!" She groans again as the metal falls from her body, her mother putting a cloth on her skin to stop the bleeding. Clarke looks up to her mother with tears hazing her vision as she cries, "This isn't you. I know you're in there. Mom, please."

"Whats the passphrase?"

A single tear escapes and runs down Clarke's cheek as Abby sticks the blade on the other side of her chest. Clarke cries out in the pain and tries to catch her breath. She could have ended this before it started. If only she got the angle of the azgeda knife right before they brought her here.

"This can stop Clarke." Jaha says from beside Abby. "Just tell us what we need to know."

And still, Clarke says nothing. She lifts her head in defiance despite the next tear that falls. Her mother turns to thin air and speaks, Clarke can only presume its to ALIE.

"I told you, her friends are her weakness." As she says this she turns back to Clarke, knowing she was right given the betrayal and fear racing across her face. "Start with Bellamy Blake."

 _No!_ Clarke tries to hold back anymore emotions, but her eyes don't convey the message. She did this for Bellamy. To keep him safe, and now she can't. They were going to torture him, or worse, and Clarke couldn't stop it.


	4. Plan C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and the others come up with a plan to take down ALIE and finish this once and for all. For Clarke. But what surprises await them later on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait to publish this but since the finale came out today... yeah. I'm gonna keep updating these fics for y'all. I promise. Season 7 was horrible and we can ignore it :)

Bellamy and the rest scope out the underground are of Polis where grounders were pushing a rail that operates the elevator system in the tower. They needed to get past them, climb their way up, gas everyone upstairs, take Ontari, use the EMP on her, and then give her the flame. Simple. That is to say it should be. Considering the way the last easy plan went Bellamy could only assume the worst was bound to happen. And yet nothing could be worse than watching Clarke end her life to save them.

Bellamy quickly shakes off the thought and moves forward, only to double back when two gunshot ring out. Pike killed the grounders operating the elevator. 

"Hey! I told you this is not how we do things here."

"They were in our way." Pike says breezily before walking on. Everyone was right about him and Bellamy was too blinded with rage and regret to see. Until now.

"These people are not our enemy. They're being controlled by ALIE and we can save them!" And yet Pike doesn't listen to a word Bellamy says.

Too much blood has been spilled already, they didn't need more. Miller interjects and says they should get a move on before more come. No doubt ALIE realizes two of her people were gunned down and plans on sending reinforcements.

Indra pulls a lever to bring the elevator while Bellamy goes back over the plan. Once they are up the tower they blow the elevator and then climb. No one will follow them. They make their move on the rest and deal with Ontari last.

"You do realize we don't have a way down right?" Murphy ever the voice of reason for survival. 

"That is a problem for another day." Indra says while they file in the machine, that is to say Bellamy and Murphy. Octavia stays behind with Miller, Brian, Pike and Indra; worrying Bellamy. After Lincoln he knows his sister is out for vengeance, but for the moment, and sake of the plan, e has to trust she'll do the right thing and not murder Pike.

"You do realize we're screwed right?" Murphy says as they go up. "ALIE knows we're coming."

"This plan will work." Bellamy replies with confidence. Though his next words are less so and more of a plea. "It has to."

Murphy gulps silently beside him, understand the silent words. For Clarke. She did what she thought she had to for them. As insane of a plan as it was for her to do what she did, Bellamy understood. She did it to save them. And he will not fail her. Not again. He looks over at Murphy and comes to a realization, _Clarke wasn't the only one who knew so why sacrifice herself?_ Murphy knows the code and could have fled for safety, but instead he was still in Polis. If Clarke had known he was here she may not have stabbed herself, but then again its Clarke. She does what she thinks is best for her people. Even dying.

"Why are you here?" Bellamy finally asks, not being able to hold back. 

"I'm just trying to survive." As he goes quiet Bellamy gives him an unamused look. A survival move would be to get the hell out of Polis if ALIE knew Murphy knew the passphrase. So what was he really here? "Fine. You're not the only one here trying to save someone you care about."

Bellamy ducks his head lowly before replying, "I can't save the dead, Murphy." His voice stutters and he blinks away any residual tears. Not now. Not now. Not now! Murphy has the decency to look sheepish about what he implied and apologizes. 

"Sorry that's not what I meant." Bellamy nods and clears his throat at the sentiment. 

After a few minutes of standing while the elevator goes up, it abruptly stops. Of course the plan was going off course. The longer they stay in the elevator the longer they wait for ALIE's army. The doors begin to thrash as people on the other side try to break in. Both Bellamy and Murphy prepare for a fight while hoping the others can resume movement. If they don't things can get a lot worse.

"Murphy get the baton ready!" Bellamy attempts to close the elevator doors while the grounders and guards on the other side pry it open with their bare hands.

They fight them off while trying to close the doors, all the while praying the machine starts moving soon. ALIE knows they're coming but that doesn't mean they can't execute the plan. One last grounder gets through the door to choke out Murphy, but Bellamy manages to stop him with force. He didn't want to kill him, but to save Murphy he had no choice.

As the Elevator gets closer to the top, both men climb through a hole on the roof and hide. The grounder would be waiting to attack them once they reach the top. Instead of killing them, they will release a gas to knock them out. 

Once they get there, the gas works. 


	5. The Knight Returns to his Queen's Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy reunites with Clarke!

"Your friends are resourceful. I'll give them that." Jaha compliments, confusing Clarke. 

If he was saying this then it meant they didn't have Bellamy captive. They weren't going to torture him to get her to confess the passphrase. He would be safe. Clarke keeps her relief internal as she thinks over what could be happening. _Why are they resourceful? What were they doing?_

Before she could come up with any ideas, Abby's movements grab Clarke's eye. She was moving a box underneath a rope... They were going to kill her. 

"Don't worry. Its not for you." her mother says as she brushes a strand of hair from her face. Clarke holds back a sliver of panic while Abby steps away once more. 

"No." Clare pulls against the restraints while watching her mother stand on the box, the rope draping over her neck. "Mom. Mom stop. Listen to me! I know you can hear me. Just stop!"

"You know how to stop this." Abby takes a step forward and Clarke breaths heave in her chest. Her mother was about to die. 

"Wait! ALIE if you do this, you'll never get what you want."

"ALIE's not killing me. You are." Her mother's tone is so bland and mutual, it wasn't her. And yet her voice and face was so familiar, the words stung deep within Clarke.

"Mom... don't do this. Please!" Her voice begins to crack as she watches her mother take another step, the rope already tightening. "Please! I'm begging you. Don't do it." More tears fall down the youn Griffin's face as she sniffles. 

"What's the passphrase Clarke." 

She can't do this. She can't let ALIE get what she wants. The entire human race was at stake. Bellamy's life too. She couldn't let this AI know what she knows. Clarke shakes her head at her mother's question, pure fear and panic setting in. 

"I can't- I..I can't.." A sob escapes her as Abby steps off the box, it falls beneath her feet, leaving her dangling in the air as the rope suffocates her. "No!"

Clarke can't hold back anymore as her mother's struggling breaths echo in the room. She can't let ALIE know. She can't! Even if it costs her own mother's life. Clarke breaks down and lets the tears fall as she cries. This is how her mother dies...

"I'm so sorry."

As Clarke cries while her mother begins to slowly loose oxygen, Ontari stands up straight and says she understands. What she understand Clarke doesn't know. But when she sees her take a metal piping and offer it to Jaha, she knows it can't be good. 

"What are you doing? Stop!" If they kill Ontari then they have nothing. It'll all be over. "Jaha don't do this!" But it was no use. He raises the weapon and readies his strike. "No! ALIE don't do this! Stop!!"

Jaha hits Ontari over her head, causing blood to ooze from the side as she falls down unconscious. They failed. Ontari was going to die, so was Abby, and it was all for nothing. ALIE wins...

Just as Clarke thinks this the doors to the throne room burst open revealing to faces she thought she's never see again, Bellamy and Murphy.

"Bellamy! Stop him!"

"Clarke?! Oh my God." 

He's stunned in place for a moment before he sees movement out of the corner of his eyes; Jaha. He shoots him in the arm to prevent him from hitting Ontari again, causing the man to fall back.He advances while he's down and hits him with the butt of his gun, making him unconscious. As he does this, Murphy rushes to Abby and cuts the rope.

"Hey!" Clarke startles as Bellamy suddenly appears by her side and unties her quickly. Before she knows it she's free and engulfed in the Blake's arms. She groans at the impact making him retracted. "What the hell were you thinking, Princess?!" He holds her face in his hands as they both fight of the tears threatening to spill.

"I had to save you. All of you." He rolls his eyes in annoyance but smiles nonetheless. 

"Next time, don't try to kill yourself to do it. That has to be the dumbest plan I've ever heard of." Clarke glares at him while shoving his shoulder aside. She groans at the movement, having twisted her body wrong, and pulled at her stitches. 

"Noted." She smirks before turning away to look at her mother. "Is she alive? Is she breathing?"

Murphy confirms she's okay and Clarke finally takes a deep breath. Abby was alive and breathing. Clarke didn't get her killed. The moment of relief is over as Clarke goes into action. They needed to get the flame. Now! She tells Bellamy Jaha has it and has him take it while she takes her mother's medical bag and rushes towards Ontari. They can't let her die. Clarke places a cloth over the wound to stop the bleeding before checking her pupils,but they're unresponsive.

She's brain dead.


	6. Bittersweet Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The race against the clock starts as Clarke and the others run out of options to stop ALIE. Ontari's brain dead, a lost cause, what could they do now?

After hearing about Ontario's condition a sound comes from outside the doors. Bellamy and Murphy leave to check it out while Clarke rushes to her mother. Abby was alive still ang going to be okay. Clarke glances to the bag and reaches for the EMP. She attaches it to her mother's neck and activates the electric pulse to fry the chip, and it works. After cutting a small slit in her neck to let the remaining debris if the chip fall away, the Griffin stirs.

Clarke sighs in relief as her mother sits back, but frowns when she sees the anguish Abby feels. She begins to cry and break down at the sight of what she's done to her daughter. The red skin and fresh blood still evident from the torture. Abby begins to reach out to Clarke but sobs and covers her face with her hands. She did this. She hurt her daughter.

"Hey! Stop okay. I'm fine. It wasn't you, mom. It's going to be okay." Clarke reassures her, but it wasn't as much help as she's like. Abby has to forgive herself.

Just then Bellamy and Murphy return. As he sees Want he lifts his gun and points. H  
Bellamy won't let Clarke get hurt again. He will not loose her this time.

"Hey! No. Its okay. I used the EMP. She's back." Bellamy drops his gun and looks at Clarke unsure.

"What about Ontari? The EMP can only be used once."

"I already told you," She says solemnly. "Ontari isn't an option for the flame anymore. She's brain dead. She cant give us the code. Is the floor secure?"

"For now. Jaha and the guards are tied up in a bedroom." Pike speaks up and says every entrance has been taken down or closed off. There is no way up or down the tower.

"Good. Then there's still time." 

"Time for what?" Bellamy asks, confusion taking over. He still wasn't settled with the reality of seeing Clarke alive after everything, but right now he had other priorities. 

"An essention ceremony."

"What? You just said Ontari is a lost cause. We can't use her for the flame." Murphy says matter of factly. He wasn't wrong, but that doesn't mean Ontari was their only option...

"We're not going to put the flame in Ontari's head. We're putting it in mine."

"What?!" Bellamy shouts, his face tinged with anger, confusion, and something else Clarke couldn't pin point. "You saw what that did to Emerson in seconds. Clarke you're not a night blood, how do you expect this to go? You can't keep putting yourself in deaths path!"

Clarke is stunned into silence at his outburst, as is everyone else. Even Pike stand back at the exchange. Murphy was the only on to speak up.

"Bellamy's right, Clarke. Last time we checked you weren't a night blood." Murphy interjected.

"But we could make me one, temporarily speaking. Emerson died because he wasn't connected to a night blood."

"Blood transfusion?" Pike asks, and Clarke nods

"Not exactly."

"Clarke, no. Are you out of your mind? Wh-"

"We don't have any other choice, Bellamy." She turns back to her mother to explain. "Everything you need is in your med kit." Everyone is confused, what could she mean not exactly? But her mother understand.

"Connected like Mount Weather."

Realization dawns on Bellamy and a renewed panic sets in. She could die, for real, all over again. This could be permanent and she couldn't be saved. "What if this doesn't work? Have you thought about that?" The hurt in Bellamy's voice catches Clarke by surprise.

"There is no other option. We have to try."

Bellamy shakes his head and sighs. He doesn't like it. AT all. He just got Clarke back after thinking she was dead and now she could actually die if this went wrong. This could work or go go sideways, and Bellamy isn't sure if he could handle loosing her again...

Abby also objects, but Clarke was right. While there may be too many variables to consider with this method, there was no other option. This was there last choice. Save humanity or go extinct. And Clarke was the key no matter how much anyone hated it. She was right. They had to do this.

"Clarke.. are you sure about this?" Something in his eye takes her by surprise. Fear and worry, of course, but something else too..

"I'm sure."

Just then Octavia burst through the door with bad news. They needed to hurry, the chipped people were climbing. Abby sighs in defeat and gets everything ready as Clarke sits on the thrown, ready to take this on. She bears it so they don't have to.

"Okay, we're all set." Abby says. Bellamy walks beside Clarke in reassurance as she shakes slightly, her nerves besting her. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

The blood from Clarke moves to Ontari and vice versa. The time clock ticks by slowly in a anticipation before the nightblood enters Clarke's blood stream. She panics internally and has to take a deep breath to calm down. Luckily nothing bad happens when the blood fuses. Clarke is okay. Bellamy sense her distress and jokes. 

"Hey, try doing that upside down," He smirks, and she glances up at him. 

She hated he went into Mount Weather and everything went wrong. She hated that he had to experience this himself in a harsh way; but he's okay now. Bellamy was alive and well and right beside her, as he always is. They're a team, and he's always been her protector whether he realizes it or not.

Clarke nods and tries to return the smile before turning to her mother, assuring her it will work. Abby is hesitant but Murphy interjects and says they'll all die if it doesn't work anyway when the climbers reach the top. He reaches for the flame and Clarke tells her mother its okay. He's the only one left who knows what to do. Clarke opens her palm and hands it over.

"Lean forward." He says and Clarke does. She leans her head down and reaches out her hand, one in which Bellamy doesn't hesitate to take. "Ready?"

"Do it."

As she says this, Murphy mutters the passphrase and the flame enters through Clarke's neck and connects with her mind. there was no cut to help it move, it inserted itself within her flesh. The stinging pain was like nothing Clarke had experience or expected, leaving her to cry out in pain. Bellamy kneels beside her and squeezes her hand, trying to say her name. 

"Clarke?! Princess!" Before they know it Clarke passes out. 

"No no no no on!" Abby rushes forward, shaking her daughters shoulders, but it was no use. 

"Is she okay? Abby!"

"Her hearts racing." She says, her fingers on Clarke's neck for a pulse check. She looks to Murphy as the pulse continues to quicken to a dangerous pace "Get that thing out of her head. Now!"

While Abby seethe, Bellamy ducks his head, bringing their joined hands to his forehead, praying. _Clarke come on. Come back, please be okay. I can't loose you again! Come on Clarke! Come back!_

But a voice breaks him out of his thoughts. "No... not yet." Clarke.

"Princess?" As Bellamy speaks Abby moves to check Clarke over, but the young Griffin wasn't paying attention. As if she was in two worlds at once.

She says she knows how to stop ALIE, and to do that she has to take the chip. Everyone disagrees, and Bellamy stands in protest, shocked by her words. If she takes the chip she can go to the city of light and shut her down, and the flame will keep her safe. Bellamy is still skeptical and sighs. Clarke feels him and squeezes her hand in his. Its then he realizes their still holding hands. He release hers then as she talks to her mother, convincing her this is what she has to do.

Bellamy grabs a chip in one hand, hesitant, but knows he can trust in Clarke. If she says this will work, then it will. He walks over to her and says, "I believe you." 

Clarke takes the chip from his hand from her lips and swallows, gulping down the piece of tech. 

"We'll keep you safe." Her blue eyes meet his brown in earnest and she knows he's telling the truth. This is Bellamy Blake, and he won't let anything happen to her.

Everything goes down hill eventually. The climbers reach the top, Octavia tries to kill Pike, they all fight of the chipped people and keep them away from Clarke for as long as possible. They all form a shield formation to keep them all away. Clarke is still in the city of light, her eyes closed and oblivious to the fight in the room surrounding her. But Bellamy couldn't complain much. As long as she made it out alive.

No one can get to Clarke no matter what.

For what felt like an eternity, and a loosing battle, the war raged on. Abby shot down several others that got too close while Bellamy fought against Jaha, trying to get released before he could be choke out. _No. I won't let this happen. I need to protect Clarke._ Bellamy digs his finger into Jaha's bullet wound on his shoulder and kicks the man down. As he does Jaha falls and almost immediately the others stop fighting. 

It was over.

Bellamy looks around and finds Clarke waking up from her mind. His legs take off before his head realizes what he was doing. 

"Princes? You okay?"

Clarke opens her eyes, blinking away the light before they adjust again. Her first sight is olive skin with a constellation of freckles dancing across a figures face. Bellamy. She nods at his question, once her brain catches up to what was happening, and smiles at him. He was beaming in a way she hasn't seen him do in a long time. Granted the cuts and bruises were new, but his smile and happiness was much the same. Clarke smiles in response, but halts when he surges forward and brushes his lips against hers. The surprise wears off eventually and she indulges him. 

They weren't safe yet, not completely. But the new threat could wait. All that mattered was Clarke was alive and in Bellamy's arms. Safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And fin :) I hope you all enjoyed this little multichapter fic and all its angst! With a somewhat happy ending lol Bellarke kiss in season 3? Only in our dreams. But nonetheless it works out haha

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan on this being multi-chapter fic with alternating perspectives, but it just happened that way. Next is Bellamy's perspective :) It goes back and forth per chapter. Lets see how Bellamy handles what he saw...


End file.
